Nonhuman Days
by FlyingShibaInu
Summary: No one understands them, so they become an absolute pair. A dog and a robot's normal days...
1. Chocolate Cake

**A/N : No plot here, only curiosity.**

* * *

Chocolate Cake

Yukari could clearly imagine a nice soft chocolate cake on the orange kitchen table. The rich aroma of cocoa touched her nostrils as she deeply inhaled. The deep shades of brown chocolate cake were shaking on the spoon as they were being delivered to her-

Clank!

Swoosh…!

The sound of wind touched her ears as if something had passed by. The cold metallic feeling and the weight on her fingers had gone. She slowly opened her eyes and-...

"... Hey. Hey Aigis! That's… That's my spoon...!" Yukari shouted from the kitchen.

"You are in a _kitchen_ ," a robotic voice answered. "Stand up and do a thing on your own for once."

Minato chuckled.

"Ugh…" The chocolate cake was not complete. It could never be full again. Her dream of eating a slice of premium chocolate cake… The dream that had been so easy to grab, but now... had shattered.

Aigis walked to the empty area in the lounge and knelt down. "This is chocolate, what you desire to smell since coming here, Koromaru-san." She held out the spoon. "But please do not eat."

"Arf arf!" The white dog sniffed the cake with eagerness.

The robot stared at the tiny piece of chocolate cake on the spoon, then at the heartbroken brunette. "... Yukari-san, if you want another piece of chocolate cake, you could ask Minato-san for it."

The broken Yukari rested her head on the table. She looked at her incomplete cake with teary eyes. "Love… My beloved… No one could replace my first love..."

Minato shrugged. "... Women."

Junpei grinned.

"Arf!" The Shiba Inu barked, opening his mouth.

"You could only sniff." The blonde raised her right hand which was holding the spoon. "It's poisonous for your body."

"Arf?!" The wagging tail stopped. Koromaru barked as if arguing "Woof woof!?"

"No, you shouldn't eat chocolate, regardless of the reason." The robot insisted.

Big ruby eyes kept staring at her. "... Grr..." He didn't want to accept his fate just because of a few sentences.

Aigis nodded to herself. Her blue eyes spun like gears, searching the internet for a suitable explanation. "... After you eat chocolate, warning signs can take 6 to 12 hours to show up," she began. "Symptoms include extreme thirst, nausea, diarrhea, pacing, panting, shaking, and seizures. The stimulants in chocolate stay in the body for a long time. In severe cases, symptoms can last up to 72 hours."

"Arf…" He's still reluctant.

The android continued in a monotone voice. "If you really want to eat, I will use a drug called Apomorphine to force vomiting or give you a teaspoon of hydrogen peroxide. You are still at risk of theobromine poisoning for up to 24 hours after ingesting chocolate, even after vomiting."

The white dog whimpered in defeat.

"I shall eat instead." Aigis ate a spoonful. "... I am eating it for you as well…" She tilted her head. "... or should it be, 'I am enjoying it for you...?' Or, 'I am eating in your stead...?' Maybe you are the one to say, 'Enjoy it for me...?'"

"Arf…" Koromaru lay down with a sigh.


	2. Pat on the Head

**A/N : Sorry, Yukari, but it's for the sake of the story.**

* * *

Pat on the Head

"Ko-ro-channnn…"

"So cute…"

Koromaru whimpered, backing away from the two girls who love to enter his bubble of private space, but then his back touched something behind him—a wall.

The white dog had seen Junpei being slapped on the head and he knew Junpei didn't like that.

"Let-me-pat your headddd…"

"Good boy…"

Koromaru licked his lips.

… Why? Why do these two like to touch his head so much? Because his head is fluffy? Do they enjoy the thought of harassing someone?

They moved closer and closer...

The dog closed his eyes, but the terrifying hands didn't come.

Koromaru opened his eyes to see the back of a white figure with her two arms extended to the side, defending him.

"... Yukari-san, Fuuka-san, this is a crime." The blonde said in a serious voice. "You overlooked the value of what most humans take for granted—the personal space."

Aigis! The guardian angel... The one who always understand him.

Yukari seemed irritated. "I think you are being too serious."

"Can't you see Koromaru-san is uncomfortable?" Aigis said as she stepped aside. "He is in a protective position."

"R-Really? Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked.

The white dog whimpered.

Aigis continued, "Space invasion puts all living things in a very uncomfortable and awkward situation. If it's not Koromaru-san, he or she would be angry at you."

Fuuka bowed. "Sorry, Koro-chan. I didn't mean it."

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail.

Aigis bent down and petted the dog's back. "Koromaru-san forgives you."

Yukari scowled. "Still, I think it's not that bad. People pat dogs' heads all the time."

"Which is not a right thing to do." Aigis frowned.

"But-Eekk!"

Aigis suddenly grabbed Yukari's shoulder and moved her face closed to her.

"A-Aigis! What are you do-doing?" Yukari averted her eyes, not wanting to look into the sky blue eyes.

"Invading your _personal space_." Aigis stepped forward and whispered in the brunette's ear. "I could go further… Do you want to be kiss on the forehead?" She returned to look in Yukaru's eyes, their noses almost touching. "... Or the mouth?"

"G-Go, go away, please!" Yukari squeaked.

Aigis patted the brunette's head and stepped back.

Yukari took a deep breath. Fuuka patted her back.

"Do human like to be patted on the head? No… But they think patting a dog's head is okay." Aigis sighed. "Koromaru-san can't speak, but he has his own rights… Please think of Koromaru-san's feeling a bit more."

"Sorry, Koromaru…" Yukari bowed.

"Arf." Koromaru barked and wagged his tail."

"He forgives you… Even though you are not that close to pat his head, you are not strangers, so petting him is okay."

Fuuka nodded. "So you can pet, but never pat, right…? And the dog must be comfortable around you first, but in this case, Koromaru is very kind, so he didn't object. Still, not objecting doesn't mean he enjoys it… and the head is considered to be sacred for humans, so touching it is rude. Koromaru has the rights to reject a pat on the head."

"That is correct."

"Ehh…?" Yukari poked Fuuka. "You must teach me how to play with dogs…"

"Mmhm, of course, Yukari-chan."

After the two girls left, Koromaru barked.

Aigis bent down and petted him.

"Woof…" Koromaru squinted his eyes happily.


	3. Cleaning

**A/N: Literally written in 1 hour and 10 minutes.**

* * *

Cleaning

Whrrrrr…

Aigis blinked rapidly. Something was wrong with her body. It was unpleasant, in human terms.

She stood up from the couch. Minato might be able to help her.

Creekkk…

Koromaru barked.

Aigis tilted her head. "Help, my joints are giving a squeaky noise."

"So it's you, after all," Ken said. Ken and Junpei were watching TV nearby.

"You okay, Ai-chan?" Junpei asked. "Need Ikutsuki to take a look? Ohhh hey, dude!"

Minato entered the dorm.

"Ah, greetings." Aigis waved her hand at him, and her joints gave a creaking noise.

Minato looked at Junpei.

"Not me," Junpei said. "And I dunno what happened before this, okay."

Ken shrugged. "Yukari seems to know other people's affair. You should ask her."

"I heard that!" Yukari shouted from the kitchen, and lowered her voice. "She gave Koro-chan a bath."

"Ah." Aigis nodded. "I suspect there are balls of fur in my body."

"What?" Yukari said.

"I suspect there are balls of fur in my body," Aigis repeated. "They must have entered when I showered Koromaru-san. I need someone to open my panels and manually remove the foreign substance."

"Whattt?" Yukari screamed.

"Someone needs to open my body," Aigis said.

…

"I still don't get why it has to be the male bathroom," Minato said as he picked a furball from the robot's arm joint.

"I am gender neutral. You should know of this fact," Aigis said.

"I know, still…" Minato sighed. Aigis couldn't understand that right now. "By the way, does this hurt?"

"I could not feel pain."

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"I do not have preferences."

"Sure… Excuse me." Minato moved his face closer to the joint and blew on it. He grabbed a bottle of oil and lubricated the joint. "There."

Aigis tried moving her arm. It no longer had a creaking sound.

"Where else?" Minato asked.

Aigis unscrewed her torso panel and remove the lid. Minato was taken aback at the wires and a faint glowing blue in the middle of her chest. It was from two crystals crossed in the shape of a butterfly.

"That…"

"Is my mechanical heart," Aigis said. "A Papillon Heart. It is being protected in its panel, and therefore could not be harmed. Please do not worry."

Minato nodded and continued his work. It was strangely intimate, looking inside someone's abdomen.

"Phew." Minato sighed. All done.

Aigis stood up and started moving all her limbs and joints. Smooth and quiet.

"Thank you for your help," the android said. "I should try asking Ikutsuki-san to make me waterproof."


End file.
